Hard Times
by Jameser
Summary: Jenny is left with a question from Sheldon that leads her to find out more, and maybe Brad is the only one who can help her with it
1. My Life as a Robot

"XJ9!"

Nora stormed into Jenny's room all worked up. "Heard of knocking, mother!" Jenny snapped back annoyed that her music has been interrupted for some stupid reason. She decided that she would rather take off her headphones than face the wrath of her mother.

"There has been countless alarms going off throughout Tremorton for the last hour, why have you not done anything about the situation yet?" Nora was practically screaming at this point.

"Well I'm sorry that I want to listen to music and act like a normal teenager, mother" replied a frustrated Jenny. "Well you should know better to sit round here. I didn't build you to act like a teenager, I built you to save the earth when we need it." "Yeah yeah I got it" was all Jenny responded with as she eventually started to get up to leave for the emergency at hand and she then headed to the window.

"And you better sort this room out when you get back. It's a pigsty!" 'Yeah yeah whatever mother' Jenny thought as she headed to the scene.

* * *

When Jenny got to the scene of the alarm, in downtown Tremorton, Jenny was greeted with two missiles locked onto her, and a 18 foot tall robot looking a bit worn out with rust at it's edges. Jenny easily dodged the two rockets that gradually turned around at her. She flew up to the 'robot' and shouted "who are you. Identify yourself." "I Am Xenux" grimaced the 'Robot' as he watched jenny miss the missiles once again. After the fourth time, she finally realised that she wouldn't be able to get the missiles off her back. 'I have to get rid of these rockets, maybe I can kill two birds with one stone here'. As she faced Xenux face on. Xenus easily dodged Jenny's attacks and laid a punch on her that brought her down to the ground. "You are easier to defeat then I thought you would be" Xenux laughed at her.

"I wasn't trying to fight. I was just buying time."

"For what" Xenux Sneered

"Your Rockets"

The robot took in what Jenny had said, and looked up to see the two missiles heading straight for him. Jenny opened her eyes just to see the Robot get blown up into a million pieces.

It was then that Silver Shell decided to show up out of metaphorical thin air.

"What seems to be the proble… oh, I see you have already sorted the problem" looking at Jenny "XJ9." Silver Shell Hesitated before eventually continuing with "well done"

"Well…. it was nothing really" Turned around, flustered, " It was pretty easy to defeat this 'Xenus' person, using his rockets against him but thank you very much for your…." turned around, tone changed suddenly"...positivity booster.." she said, annoyed as before her, Silver Shell had disappeared.

* * *

' I don't even know why I even bothered with Silver Shell he never stays to talk to me all I want is to have one decent conversation with him why does he always leave me when I am trying to talk to him' Jenny mumbled to herself as she wandered home, to prolong seeing her mother and having to clean her room. ' why can't he be around when I want him to not whenever the hell he feels like it' Jenny wanted to know why Silver Shell always ran off from her, all she wanted to do was get to know her more, she couldn't even have a school prom without being left in the corridors by him 'Why can't he just stay for once! You know what? I'm so over him, I'm done with him, who even names themselves Silver Shell anyway. It's such a stupid name'

"Hey Jenny!"

Jenny got knocked out of her thoughts as she turned around to face the unknown voice head on, weapons armed "Hey calm down it's only me" said the voice again. Jenny lowered some of her weapons to get a closer inspection, and lowered the rest of her weapons when she saw that it was none other than the love crazy Sheldon.

"What do you want" she growled.

"All I wanted to say is that you look pretty today " chirped Sheldon.

"Thank you very much" Jenny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"So" Sheldon continued " What's the deal with you and the Silver Shell now anyway?" "Over with" replied Jenny.

"Why's that?" Sheldon asked, puzzled,

"I have basically given up on him now" Jenny Continued " I don't see what I saw in him, so I have given up. He is a lost cause to me now, he never shows up when I want him to, always disappearing whenever I want to talk to him. He even ruined my first dance at the school. I swear if I see him again, I am going to slap him so hard HIS HEAD WILL SCREW OFF!" Jenny practically screamed the last bit.

"So that means I have a chance still?" Sheldon beamed.

"Of what?"

"Becoming mine" Sheldon smiled

'Here we go again' Jenny thought

"Will you go out with me" Jenny bubbled

"no"

"But"

"No"

"Please let me"

"NO"

"Why.."

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHELDON. I SAID NO! STOP ASKING AND ASKING FOR ME TO LOVE YOU IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN. I TRY AND TRY TO TELL YOU I DON'T WANT YOU AND YOU CANNOT TAKE THE FUCKING HINT. JUST STOP ALREADY. I DON'T LOVE YOU, I NEVER HAVE LOVED YOU AND I NEVER WILL LOVE YOU. SO JUST STOP TRYING ALREADY." Jenny shrieked at him

It took only a few seconds for Sheldon to realise what she said, and his eyes went big before narrowing down again. " WELL FINE THEN, I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVE EVEN WENT AFTER YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE I'VE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU: INVENTED YOU GADGETS, SAVED YOU FROM SKYWAY PATROL THAT YEAR, AND ALL I GOT WAS A KISS OFF YOU. YOU EVEN LEFT ME FOR 90 YEARS IN SPACE. I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU CANNOT EVEN FEEL LOVE"

As Sheldon stormed off Jenny was left to think ' am I not capable of love, surely I am….right?'

"AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, THE SILVER SHELL IS ME!".

' Wait, what? No he cannot be…. Right?' Jenny was left with more, wanting to know why he would do such a thing, but she realised Sheldon would do anything for her love.

She started to walk home at a faster pace, deciding to leave the issue for another day, but the one question she still wants to know, only her mother can tell her.


	2. Can I Feel love?

"Mom?"

Jenny burst through the house door as such speeds that the hinges nearly came off. She ran round the house, looking in the kitchen, living room, her mother's bedroom, and halfway through the garden before she heard noises in the lab.

'No surprise there, she practically lives there' Jenny thought with concern, 'maybe I should get her out more, she cannot just stay in the lab for the rest of her life,' she slowly went down the stairs into the lab, preparing what whatever condition her mother was in.

When Jenny reached the bottom of the steps, she was glad to see her mother awake, messing with a bunsen burner and a purple-ish potion. Nora looked very concentrated on it, probably making sure that it stays the right temperature, or something like that, so Jenny to call her from the stairs instead to alarm her and mess everything up that her mother was doing.

"Mother" she called

Nora was startled a bit, but did not drop the potion she had. Carefully Nora put the potion to the side and faced her daughter. "Yes XJ9?".

"I told you before mom call me Jenny" Jenny objected.

"Okay…. Jenny.. there is something you wanted to talk to me about?" Nora questioned in a motherly tone that Jenny rarely hears from her, while walking towards her.

"Am I able to feel love?"

That simple question stopped Nora in her tracks with a blank face, which made Jenny nervous of what she was about to hear.

"Well…." Nora started

"...Well?" Jenny asked

Nora hesitated before eventually continuing " it has been a long time since I had made you, six years ago, and I'm not sure how much of a teenager I programmed you to be. My main concern was to make a crime fighting robot with a teenage personality to keep the world safe, I'd have to look into your original blueprints to see how exactly I made and programmed you, if there is a feature you want Jenny, I'll have to look at it and make it for you"

"THANK YOU MOTHER". Jenny hugged her mother tightly

"Well then, go to your room and clean it now. It's still a pigsty, so I want it all cleaned up in one hour. I'll talk to you about what you want tomorrow."

"...Fine Mom" Jenny grumbled

Jenny dragged herself up to her room, on the way grabbing a black bag to shove all the oil cans in. She opened the door carefully, as she knew her mom would blow a fuse if she broke anymore doors in the house. She lazily dragged herself around the room collecting the oil cans that have been in her room gradually increasing as every day passed, and after five minutes, just threw the black bag out her window for the trashmen to pick up the next day.

Grabbing another can of oil, Jenny plopped down on the bed and began to think to herself ' How much of a teenager am I? I mean I'm built just like all normal teenage girls so I should have feelings, and be able to love, right? How different from a normal teenager am I?' All the questions floating around her robotic brain, but none could be answered yet.

Jenny pulled out her phone a dialled a number.

* * *

"Jenny?"

Jenny looked over to her window to see an orange-haired teenager on the tree ready to enter the window

"Oh Brad thanks for coming" chirped Jenny, inviting him in

Brad and Jenny went over to the beanbags at the side of her room, and sat down on each of them."Okay, what's the problem Jen? It sounded urgent from your tone of voice on the phone" Brad sounded worried. 'Worried over nothing' Jenny was thinking.

"Oh Hey Jen"

Jenny and Brad both looked at the window at the same time only to see Tuck climbing into the window after them.

"Tuck, what are you doing here? Jenny only asked me to come round, and only me" Brad cautioned Tuck

Tuck made his way over to Jenny's bed and lied on it. "I heard you on the phone to Jenny, and you suddenly went out, so I decided to follow you"

"Privacy for once?" Brad grumbled

"It's Alright, Brad. He can stay, I'd rather get a third opinion on what I'm about to say, it's kinda personal so can you not tell anyone about it" Jenny pleaded, while Brad just looked at her with his eyebrow raised

"That important, huh?" Brad asked

"Yes do don't tell anyone please" Jenny plainly asked

"Alright Jenny" Brad Started "What's wrong then? Is it popularity issues? Trouble making friends? Mother being tight to you?"

"None of the above, Brad"

"So what is it then?"

"Brad…" Jenny hesitated before continuing " What is it like to feel love?"

Brad stopped what all possibilities of what she was going to say through his head, and rather thought ' can she seriously not feel love, no it cannot be that' "Brad?" Brad was knocked out of his thoughts to answer Jenny. " What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean Brad. I don't know what it's like to love anyone, I have never felt what it's like to feel love as there has been nobody to make me love them back" she felt a robotic tear stream out of her eye, which she thought she couldn't do that. 'Learn something new everyday' she thought.

"What about Sheldon?" Brad quizzed

"Sheldon? "She paused" He was not my type from the start and he knew that, but I'm not quite sure how he feels about me now" Jenny sighed

"And why is that?"

"Well.." Jenny Started " Earlier, he decided to come up to me and say how pretty I was, and after the battle and Silver Shells disappearance, _again_." Jenny lowered her eyes then continued "I had had enough for that time and I just…."

"You just…?" Brad urged her to continue

"I just told him that I never loved him, I won't love him, and I would never love him"

"Wow… harsh" Brad bleated

"Let me finish", Jenny added , " he then said that he didn't know why he went after me in the first place, this, that and other, and said that 'You cannot feel love" which struck deep in me. Making me question if I could even feel love, so that's why I asked you to come over, Brad."

"Okay then soo…." Brad started

"Also" Jenny interrupted, " Sheldon told me that he was the superhero 'Silver Shell' which makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. **Shell** don, and Silver **Shell**. I'm honestly surprised that nobody knew about that."

"I did." Forgot Tuck was here.

"You did? Why did you never tell me" Asked Jenny, a bit upset that Tuck didn't say anything about it.

"Well Sheldon asked me not to say anything to you" Tuck replied, slowly backing away, concerned of what Jenny might do next. He didn't need the Future Scope to tell him that Jenny was getting annoyed

Jenny turned to Brad who was right next to him. "Did you know?!" she demanded

Brad put his hands up, " I swear on my brothers life that I did not know anything about Silver Shell"

"Okay then" Jenny confirmed.

"So Silver Shell, Sheldon, whatever, what do you feel about him" Tuck asked

" I didn't love him anyways, he just wasn't my Type" Jenny plainly replied

Brad put an arm around her for comfort. " Don't worry Jenny, you will find someone of your type….. Stop snickering" he directed to Tuck, who saw opportunity in his next few words for his brother.

"So what's your type then?"

"Type?" puzzled Jenny

"The type of person you are looking for" Tuck finished off, then got off the bed, walked over to the bean bags and nudged Brad, which he pushed him gently away, a slight blush appearing on his face.

"Uhhhhh…." Jenny trailed off, crossing her arms "you haven't given me any time to think about it"

Tuck rolled his eyes, "Duh, it's an interrogation" then said fiercely "Now answer the question!"

Jenny looked past the boys in a dreamy state, while her face getting more and more flustered as she thought about it.

Finally, she answered with " I guess, someone who is cute" which Tuck started making pointy fingers at Brad, for which he put Tuck's hand down, as she continued " Someone who is funny, someone who would listen to my stories, who wouldn't care that I was a robot or had powers, and he has to be sweet" Jenny stopped looking into the distance and looked at Tuck, who was going over to her lamp.

Tuck grabbed the lamp by Jenny's Bedside and shone it at Brad "Ta-Da! Brad here is all of those things, but we would have to make-do with his appearance". Tuck proudly announced.

"Tuck" Brad hissed while a blush growing on both Jenny and Brad's faces.

"Cmon Brad, can't you see how easy you two match? We know she likes you, you two are in the same year group, she gets super jealous with you. Remember how she tried to stop your wedding just so you wouldn't leave her? She finds you attractive, she laughs at your poor excuse for humour. And you? You think she is the coolest person in the entire universe" to which Jenny's blush increased "and I've heard you say Jenny's name throughout your dreams as if it's the only word you know, and you are always saying her name out loud whenever you have you door locked, so I cannot come in for some reason. Why is that Brad?"

Brad was redder than a tomato at this point, as he realised that his brother listens to him sleep and Jenny knew enough about human biology to realise what Brad does behind those closed doors.

"XJ9 I have time to do the test now if you want?" Nora opened the door. She looked at Jenny and Brad's flushed faces, and Tuck's grinning face. "Oh hello Brad, hello Tuck. Do you ever want to come through the front door instead of climbing through the window?"

"Mother I told you to knock! Also its Jenny not XJ9!" Jenny fumed

"Okay… Jenny… What were you talking about anyway?" Nora asked

Before Jenny said anything, Brad interrupted her, " She called me round because she said she didn't know what love was"

"Funny.. She asked me the same thing as well, and that's the quick test I want to run. Do you want to do it now Jenny?" Nora waited for her answer.

"Alright then, Brad and Tuck. Come watch."

* * *

Down in the lab, Jenny got into her seat for repairs and upgrades, while her mother brought out a projector. As soon as it was plugged in, the screen went blank.

"Is that a good thing?" Brad questioned

"In this case, it is." Nora replied, as she sat down with Tuck and Brad. "Now Jenny, I want you to imagine Brad, all the memories you've had, all the happy times. Every feeling you have had with him. Every feeling you have had without him"

Jenny closed her eyes, and started smiling as on the projector screen popped up thousands and thousands of memories, all quickly replaced by another memory, until the projector started smoking, and burning up.

Jenny opened her eyes and watched upon the projector with pure concern. " was that bad mother?" She asked

"No Jenny that was marvellous, it tells me two things"

"What?" Jenny and Brad said at the same time

"A: It means that you can love and can love anybody you feel like"

"Whoo Hoo" cheered Jenny

"And B" Nora carried on

"B?" worried Jenny

"B.." Nora stopped for a second before continuing. " B, is that the person you love, is Brad"

Brad froze as fireworks went off in his head as the girl he loved, loved him back.

Jenny looked at Brad, walked over to him, and brought him into a firm hug, which Brad returned gracefully.

"So this is a good time as ever to ask you something, Jen" Brad hinted

"What is it Brad?" queried Jenny

"Would you go out with me?"

"Yes, Brad I will"

Tuck looked Overjoyed that his brother was now dating the girl of his dreams, while eventually Nora separated them.

"It's late Brad, isn't it time to go home?"

"But Momm…." Jenny pleaded

"No Excuses, now go on, back home" Nora commanded as she gradually pushed Brad and Tuck to the door. Brad gave one last wave to a blushing Jenny before the door was closed on him.

Brad looked down to his brother, "Come on Tuck, let's go home, this has been too much to handle"

As they were walking, Tuck looked up at Brad. " Are you going to tell me what you do behind your locked doors?"

Brad simply replied, "Maybe when you get older Tuck, for now leave it." They walked into their house, and shut the door.

* * *

Jenny slumped over and started walking to her room, "You didn't have to that, mother"

"You two would of never left each other alone, now go to sleep, you can see him tomorrow Jenny" Her mother shouted after her

Jenny thought about it, and the sooner she got to sleep, the sooner she could see Brad again...

She jumped down on her bed, and closed her eyes, eager to see Brad again,

And fell asleep


	3. A Date?

\- System Online -

\- Condition : Normal -

\- Welcome : XJ9 -

Jenny opened her eyes, then shut them regretting not checking the light level. She readjusted her eyes, then trying again, slowly opening them, until they were fully open.

She sat up, stretching her joints, trying to remember why she was feeling ecstatic. She tried to think of what happened the previous night, until she remembered something..

she got with brad…

She got with Brad.

SHE got with BRAD.

SHE GOT WITH BRAD!

Eagerly, she reached for her phone by bedside table, laid back on her bed, opened up the contacts menu on her phone, and dialed Brad's number, and looked up at the ceiling while waiting for him to answer.

* * *

Brad was awoken to his cell phone going off by his bed. He looked over to his phone, and sluggishly grabbed it. Without looking, he opened it and clicked answer.

"...Hello?"

"BRAD" screamed the caller

"Jeez Jenny, you don't have to scream, what's up" Brad questioned, fully awake now. He didn't bother to remember what happened yesterday, as he didn't think it was important at this time.

"Brad, don't you remember what happened about last night?" Jenny sounded disappointed

Brad stopped listening for a second to remember what happened the previous night. There was him going to school, playing trains with Tuck, he went to his room and…. Nevermind.. , he got a call From Jenny, asking him to come over, he went for a quick shower, him and Jenny had a talk about her not being able to love, they went to the lab andd….

It clicked in his mind.

"Now do you remember?"

Jenny's Voice was the only thing that Brad wanted to hear, he just wanted to hear her more, especially that Jenny, his long time crush, was now his Girlfriend. A dream came true.

"Hello?" Her voice questioned

He quickly grabbed the phone

* * *

There was an awkward silence before she heard the phone being picked up again.

"Yes I do remember that we got together yesterday it was amazing why?" he burst quickly through the inwardly giggled at herself for Brad's shyness.

"Well, since we are _together_ now, I thought we could do something, you know… Together? Just the two of us?" She suggested, as she got up from her bed, and walked over to her beanbag to sit down, while keeping the phone to her ear to make sure not to miss any details.

"Alright, sure Jen, " He responded, then continued, quieter, probably so someone wouldn't hear him." I would have to make sure that _you know who_ doesn't find out where we are going. What time would you like to go out?"

Jenny looked at her her clock across the room,which it read 11:15.

"Would twelve be alright for you?"

"Okay, I'll pick you up in forty-five minutes, then we will decide what we do for the afternoon" she heard from him

"Alright, forty-five minutes should be enough times for both of us to get ready, I'll see you then!" Jenny concluded, "Bye!"

She heard a faint "bye" before the call ended. She would need help with an outfit.

* * *

"Bye" Brad ended, before he hung up the phone. He then got out of his bed, and walked over to the door to lock it to prevent his _brother_ from coming in and questioning him on where he was going. He then started to prepare for his 'date.'

It was more of a hangout then an actual date, but he prefered to call it a date as it was with his love of his dreams. He wanted to show his Jenny, now his, that he can be a great boyfriend, even to a teenage robot girlfriend. He went over to his wardrobe, and looked through the clothes in it, looking for outfit styles that didn't clash.

He saw an outfit style that he liked, and thought about if Jen Jen would like it.

'She is gonna cream herself' Brad thought, and immediately regretted it as hundreds of thoughts flooded his brain of what she would look like, with no clothes on.

He shook the thoughts from his head, thinking that Jenny would hate him for having dirty thoughts like that, then stopped to think about it.

'Wait… how much of an actual teenager is she like, does she have all the female body parts? I wouldn't be surprised is Mrs. Wakeman didn't add them in, she is always so protective of Jenny.' It was a question that he would save for another day. for now, he had a date to prepare for.

* * *

"Girls!"

Jenny burst through the basement door, flew down the stairs and pulled the lever to activate all her other sisters. All their systems activated at the same time. Their exterior may be different, but all of Jenny's sisters have the same coding. They all tried to open their eyes, before closing them to readjust

'Some things that prove we are the same' Jen thought.

XJ6 was the first to open her eyes, and looked at jenny in disapproval.

"I was enjoying that dream Jenny, why are you here, anyway? Come to gloat about you being mom's favourite?"

"Oh shut up XJ6" XJ5 snarled at XJ6, then changed her tone to a sweeter one to talk to Jenny

"Why did you activate us anyway?" She enquired

"Well, XJ5, I mainly wanted you, but I cannot just activate you, without activating the rest" Jenny plainly said.

"Oh wow, thanks" said XJ6 sarcastically

"Shut up XJ6" XJ4 warned

"What would you need help with then, Jen?" XJ5 asked

"Well, I have a date, and I need your help with picking an outfit." Jenny was giggling like a schoolgirl going on a date. Which is exactly what she is doing. She also considered the 'outing' an actual date, and hoped that Braddy did as well. 'Hmm, Braddy does sound like a cool nickname to give him. I wonder if he has got a nickname for me? Probably just "Jen" or something unoriginal, but as long that Brad calls me it, I'm happy.' she thought in her head

She must've been thinking too hard, as the only words she heard was "Is he?"

Jenny snapped out of her daydream to find that all her sisters had crowded around her, looking for an answer.

"Huh?" was the only thing she could come up with

"You weren't listening to us, were you? No surprise there" XJ6 rolled her eyes

"Be quiet XJ6, she was probably just thinking of her date" XJ5 shushed, then turned to Jenny

"Since you didn't hear the question, I'll say it again. Who is your date?"

"You wouldn't guess who it is" Jenny giggled again.

"Sheldon?" XJ8 guessed

"Ugh, I hate Sheldon" interrupted XJ6, " He is annoying, he won't leave you alone for anything, and he is just plain ugly. So under your league."

"I'm not with him, I've never loved him. Sure he tries to be sweet, but he won't leave me alone. Never will love him" Jenny replied with a level of uncertainty in her voice.

"Finally, something we can agree on" XJ6 scoffed.

"Shut up XJ6" XJ5 commanded, "unlike you I would actually like to know who her boyfriend is" she added

"It's actually Brad!"

"Noooo, Really?" XJ5 Squealed, getting hyped up

"He's a prick too" XJ6 added

Jenny felt offended that CJ6 thought of her boyfriend that way, but thought not to tell XJ6 to shut up incase she got pleasure out of it, instead ignored her, not giving her the satisfaction and started talking to XJ5.

"So.. XJ5.. can you help me pick out a outfit to wear for the date?" she pleaded, getting on her knees

"Alright Jenny, don't have to beg" XJ5 laughed a little.

"Okay everyone else can do their own thing, go enjoy the day, least 'till mother comes back and deactivates you all again."Jenny replied to the other XJ's cheerfully.

* * *

Jenny and XJ5 went back up into Jenny's room, where Jenny clamped off her metal top and skirt, leaving Jenny exposed. She began to feel embarrassed knowing that her sister was still in the room with her

"What'd ya blushing for, Jen? You have a great shape, and I'm not going to do anything to you. Now let's start off with some panties and bras, incase you show them to Brad later" XJ5 winked, making Jenny blush pure blue.

She eventually chose on pink panties, and a dark red bra

"Alright then, now for the outfits, you chose and I'll rate them"

Jenny hurried into her walk-in closet, and after five minutes, walked out in a simple short skirt, and a crop top.

"Shows two much skin" XJ5 commented

Jenny huffed, she had planned that for going out in, and now her plan of impressing Brad failed, 'maybe something else though….'

She walked back into the closet and after another five minutes, came out in a three- coloured splash effect dress, with high heels, and pom pom earrings. She also changed her hair to a short variant, and transformed medium sized ears onto the sides for the earrings.

"Eh….. too 1960's" XJ5 informed, then had an idea

"Try going for something sexy, but not over the top sexy"

Jenny blinked, before having an idea for the outfit, she rushed back into the closet, and after another 5 minutes came out in ripped jeans, an open V neck t-shirt, and high heels. She made her legs shorter so she could match Brad's Height as well as transforming her hair to go down to the top part of her back.

"That outfit is…. Perfect" XJ5 said then added "10/10, Brad's gonna love that"

"You think so?" Jenny questioned

"He would be an idiot not to love it"

"Thanks XJ5 for helping, now go have your fun before mother finds out" Jenny pushed XJ5 to the window for her to fly out of.

"Thanks Jen, owe ya one. See you soon, bye!" she shouted while flying away

"Bye!" Jenny called back.

Jenny then looked at the clock. 11:35

"Did I really spend twenty minutes looking through clothes" She said to nobody in particular "aww well at least I still have twenty-five minutes to wait" She grabbed a can of oil and sat down on her beanbag, and put her headphones on, and shuffled her songs. 'I really hope nothing goes wrong on this date, the first dates are often the most romantic and I want nothing to interrupt it' she looked at her alarm feature, and quickly switched it off. ' Sheldon can handle anything, so he can handle this for just today.' she sighed 'just today' she repeated to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheldon was in his garage, working on Silver Shell, just talking to himself.

"I'll teach Jenny for not loving me, how could she not love me? I've got a great personality, and I could help her anything. But no, she only prefers me as a friend. Not anymore.

He changed the targeting on Silver Shell to his once true love Jenny.

"I have seen her blueprint" he added missiles onto Silver Shell

"I have took her apart" as he increased the reaction time on Silver Shell

"I know her weaknesses" He added spikes onto the boots

"I know how to destroy her" He concluded, then started laughing like a maniac, and changed his voice to a dark tone

"And destroy her I will"


	4. Whats up with Nora?

Knock, Knock, Knock… Knock

Four times…. She heard the door knock four times. She checked through the window, and saw Brad waiting, she didn't bother to look at his clothes as she would get a first hand view of them later, for then, she would focus on not getting caught by her mother. She put her headphones on full, and crept to the door.

She slowly opened her door, and closed it after her. She tiptoed down the stairs, knowing that her rocket boots would attract too much attention, and slowly walked to the door, missing the creaky floorboards, and finally, got to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?!"

She froze, and after a few seconds, turned around to see her mother sitting on the couch, with her arms crossed, with a look of disapproval on her face. By the book open at the side of the table, it looks like she has been here awhile. 'I don't think I should tell her where I'm going, she probably wouldn't agree with it'

"Oh… Hey mom, how's it going? Whats up?" she smiled sweetly, hoping that her mother would catch on to her plans.

" .Now" Nora commanded

"Alright" Jenny slumped, defeated

"And get Brad in here as well"

"How did you.." Jenny started

"I heard you on the phone to him at 11. Get him in"

Jenny walked to the front door, and opened it. In front of her, was Brad, in a navy blue T-shirt, jeans, blue trainers, and a soft leather overcoat. He held out a bunch of red roses to her.

"Good morning Jen Jen" He chirped 'He does have a nickname for me' she thought happily ' and it's only half as original' she added. Jenny took the roses gracefully from him, her face flustered. "Wait, how did you manage to get the flowers in just 45 minutes? Was it from the local store?"

"Nope, Went and picked them out myself, cause bought flowers doesn't show much consideration,and you are special" Jenny's Cheeks were pure blue at this point.

"Thank you" She smiled, pulling him in for a hug, then retracted, "Your outfit looks fantastic!"

Brad did a once-over of her outfit, and concluded. "Together, we match! You look fabulous in that dress, it looks like as if it was made for you!" effused Brad. He then extended his arm out to her, "Should we be going"

Jenny Giggled, then sighed "I would to love to, but _someone_ would like a talk with us," she pointed her thumb towards her mother. Brad leaned next to her ear and whispered " I thought you would of not told her"

" I didn't, but my mother could find out anything that I would do even if I was in Europe" she whispered back

"XJ9 what's keeping you?" Nora shouted from the living room

"We better go and face the consequences. We'll sit together at least." She suggested, in which Brad nodded to.

They both walked in, one after the other,Jenny had her head down in shame. They both walked over to the loveseat that was next to the armchair that Nora occupied. They both cuddled together afraid of what she might say.

Nora cleared her throat, which made the duo nervous of what she was about to say

"First of all Brad, I'm happy that you are with my daughter. Since you love her and it is obvious that she loves you too. I'm glad that my daughter has finally found a boyfriend who can keep her out of her room more often, and that it is finally someone that I can agree on. So stop looking at me like I'm going to murder you."

Brad and Jenny looked at each other in the eyes, before releasing their grip but only a little bit, they enjoyed each other's comfort. Brad proceeded to kiss Jenny on the cheek before both of them looking back at Nora, Jenny's cheeks a bit blue.

"So before I let you two go on your date, I need to tell you two things, one is about Jenny's biology." Nora stated

"Please mom don't do this. I can't bear this" Jenny buried her head in Brad's shoulder, while Brad continued with his arms around her back, stroking it with his fingers.

"Since she was not conceived" Nora continued, ignoring her daughter's signs for her to stop" and made instead, you work differently to other female's. You still can get pregnant..."

"Wait, pregnant?" Jenny looked up from Brad's shoulder to her mother in concern.

"Yes you can, BUT it _cannot_ be from Brad, and instead another robot built similar to you XJ9."

"So I cannot start a family with Brad?" She complained, while Brad was turning red

"The benefits to it though is that you don't need to use condoms whenever you are..Doing it" she gestured with her fingers. Jenny went back to hiding in Brad's shoulder, to escape the embarrassment.

"Please mom, no more" to which Nora still continued anyway.

"But apart from that, she is built to be like any other teenager, including having the emotions while _having sex_ " she put lightly. Jenny looked up a bit to her mother

"Mom can we just go now. I don't think this was our way of starting our date" she pleaded, just wanting to get out of the situation.

Nora paused for a minute, closing her eyes. Jenny saw her chance to leave, lightly tugged Brad on the arm, she looked at him and pointed at her mother. Brad blinked twice before realising what she wanted to do.

" _Not yet_ dear, there is still one thing I have to say" Nora told them, not bothering to open her eyes.

Jenny slumped back down on the seat and waited for whatever was about to happen next. "How did you know?"

"I raised a teenager XJ9, I know what a teenager does. Now for the second thing" she continued, " Since Brad is now your boyfriend, have a few more rules" Nora ignored Jenny's complaining about her privacy " So whenever Brad comes round, I don't want to see _anything_ you do together. You will also be back when I say so, and whenever he is around, No locking the door in your bedroom. Whatever you do is not going to be here. Got that?"

Jenny and Brad both look at each other, both blushing madly. Jenny looked over to her mum, and managed to get out "Yes mother we got that"

Nora looked at her book again and simply told them, "I'm done now, go and have your date" and walked out of the room.

It was a full two minutes before Brad managed to speak, "Alright then, that was…."

"... Eventful" Jenny finished off. " I don't think I can look at my mother the same way now after that."

"Agreed" Brad added

"So, shall we go then?" Jenny remained positive thinking ahead of what they could do.

"Yes, I think we should" he agreed. And with that they both got off the loveseat, headed over to the front door, and left but not without Jenny shouting bye to her mom.

* * *

Instead of flying, like Jenny always did, they decided to walk and enjoy the scenery that they took for granted. This way, they would have more time to talk to each other.

"So.. how was your night?" Brad asked, genuinely interested. It seemed to her that all brad wanted to do was to be a boyfriend that any girl could want.

"It was..interesting, to say the least. I know it was about me.. And you, together" Jenny stalled, hoping that Brad wouldn't ask questions.

"What about?" Dammet.

"Uhh….. Hey, there's Mezmers, want to go in for a drink?" she tried to redirect the question desperately. Brad suspected that something was funny, and he was going to get it out of her.

"Sure Jen Jen" Brad agreed, making a small nod gesture as well. He would question her as soon as they got in.

They proceeded to walk to Mezmers, and with one courtesy effort from Brad opening the door for her, entered the building. Brad located a booth near the corner of the building, that wasn't occupied. Brad suggested to Jenny to go reserve the seat, while he got the drinks, to which Jenny agreed to. "I'll just have the Ca-ro oil, please" she whispered into Brad's ear, then kissed it for extra effect, which sent tingles to Brad's lower region. 'Not now' he thought, and went to order the drinks.

Jenny was lightly tapping the table with one hand, other keeping her head from not falling to the table in boredom, until she noticed that Brad was walking to her with a tray, on it was her can of Ca-Ro and a can of Futa-Cola, which she believed to be for Brad, 'duh who else would it be for?' she mentally added, conflicting herself.

"Jen?"

Jenny snapped out of her thoughts to find that the Ca-Ro had already been handed to her. "Thank you Brad" she began, "But I'm getting them next time" she vowed.

"Fair enough" Brad stated, "So, the dream you had with _me_ and _you_ , what was it about?"

' _Fuck, he hadden't forgotten_ ' she cursed to herself. "W-What do you m-mean.?" she stuttered

"You know what I mean, Jenny. Now tell me, and don't spare any details" He instructed

"Well…" Jenny maintained her look of confidence, while insides her brain was on full panic mode, "You s-see….. We … we were … having sex…" she wheezed, to which Brad was satisfied, but went to push further. "And what exactly were we doing?" he teased.

Jenny's brain went into overdrive as it failed to come up with a good reason to reply back with, so decided to hit the "Shutdown" button. Outside of her casing her eyes turned black before she went limp. Brad paused for a second."Jenny?" He asked, slowly getting more and more tense. When she didn't answer him back he immediately called Nora.

One ring…. Two rings…. Three rin… "Hello?"

"Mrs Wakeman you have to help me" Brad spluttered down the phone

"Why, what is it Brad?"

Brad looked over to Jenny and replied "She is not moving, and she went limp"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well we are at Mezmers, and we just talking about personal things, and she just went limp, her eyes turned off as well."

"Oh that, just look behind her head and there should be a power on button, is that it?"

"Yes thank you so much bye" Brad wheezed quickly before hanging up that phone. He reached over to the limp Jenny and turned her head over. Sure enough there was the button. He quickly reactivated her, and sat back down at the other side of the table. After thirty seconds he started tapping the table nervously, thinking that he had done something wrong. After two minutes the colour in her eyes reverted to blue and white"

"Ugh, what happened Bra…." She was cut off when she felt someone hugging her, she looked up to see Brad holding her with tears in his eyes.

"Brad? What's wrong?" Jenny questioned. She had never seen Brad in this state before, she only knew him as a cheery happy-go-lucky guy. She returned the hug as well,while Brad just cried into her shoulder, so all Jenny could do was rock him back and forth in the hug.

"I just…. I didn't….. I didn't mean to…." He wailed, before Jenny brought his face up to her's.

"Shhhh Brad, it's okay, you just didn't know"

"I thought I lost you" he whimpered.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" She joked, to which cheered Brad up a bit, but still decided to grab his can and snuggled into her for comfort.

"Do you ever get tired of it?" 'huh?'

Jenny turned to Brad, "Tired of what?" She questioned

"I don't know, tired of fighting crime on a day to day basis" he replied, wondering how she could go so long fighting crime every day.

"All the time"

He looked up, "huh?"

"Yes I got tired of fighting crime ages ago, you can only go so long saving humanity without feeling obliged to do it. I've been thinking for a few months to move to another planet, to start fresh with new people…"

"Your moving?!"

"I thought of moving, but in the end decided not to" She interrupted before he started questioning her.

"What stopped you?"

" _You_ did"

Those two words she said stopped Brad's heart for a second and he realised something. She really did _love him_. Instead of giving a verbal answer, he just hugged her tightly.

"I really do love you Brad" Jenny spoke with a sincere voice.

"I love you too Jen Jen." he replied back, cheeks turning pink.

They exited the hug, and resumed back to finishing their drinks. After the drinks they were finished, Jenny offered to pay for the drinks, but Brad stopped her, and paid for them himself.

"There's two things I've wanted to know Jen"

"Name them" she bluntly replied.

"One, what does oil taste like for you?" he questioned.

"Well oil, just tastes nice to me, probably not for you, and the fact that I need it to function."

"Fair point" He concluded, "Second question: what does normal food taste like for you?"

"Normal food doesn't taste right for me, I should really ask my mother to install better taste drives in me. I would really like to know what normal food tastes like."

"Would be a good upgrade for you, instead of _googly eyes_." He referenced to one of her previous upgrades. Jenny shuddered at the memory. "Yeah that was _not_ fun" she shivered.

They had been so focused on their conversation that they didn't realise that they were walking through the park.

"Huh, that's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Just how we got here"

"We walked?" She teased

Brad looked around the area and saw the fairground not far off, "Want to go to the funfair?"

"Sure, I'd _love_ to!" Jenny Squeiled.

With that, Jenny and Brad linked hands, and started walking to the funfair

* * *

"Just a little bit more" Sheldon spoke out loud, hoping nobody could hear him. He was putting the finishing touch to 'Silver Shell'.

"If Jenny can be the loving hero that the city loves, then I must be the villain that she hates, maybe she would actually notice me this time, but when she does. It would be too late. Silver Shell is too much of a hero's name. For now, know me as 'Silver Spike.'

The Mech had been transformed into a war mech with twin miniguns on each arm, spikes all around it's body, eyes glowing red. "The ultimate war machine." He bluntly added, laughing maniacally.

Sheldon got into the mech through the back, and when inside the mech, flew out of the garage door, and into the sky's to find Jenny.

"You cannot run Jenny. Not forever."


	5. A fair situation

here was so many things to do, so many attractions that made her heart sparkle. When she found out that they actually liked working in the fair, she just let them be. If they wanted to work there, then they can. She did ask the manager though that if they wanted to leave, then they could at any time. That was four months ago.

"Jen?"

Jenny looked at Brad, who was looking at her in curiosity. "What's up" she replied, bit more cheerful than usual.

" You looked… distant…." he slowly told her " you okay?"

"Yeah" she half told, half thought herself, " just thinking about what happened with all the robots" she added.

"Well you did overreact then"

"Just a little bit.."

"A little bit? You shoved them in a rocket and threw them the mars" he laughed, she found the humorous side of it and started laugThing too. They stood for a few seconds before looking around at all the games at the funfair. Brad spotted a ball game and dragged Jenny over to it, which she was surprised herself that he could actually drag her.

The man behind the stand was honestly surprised to see an ecstatic teenager and the world's hero running up to his stand, nevermore, he got up from his plastic chair as they arrived.

"Hello, ya up for a go?"

'He sounds australian' Brad thought."Yeah could we have a go?"

"Sure, cost ya two dollars though." He requested

Jenny went to withdraw money from her in-built ATM when Brad stopped him, "I'll try first." then Brad went into his pockets, grabbed his wallet, and pulled out the money, then handed the money to the australian. The man then got him three balls and handed them to him.

Brad aimed carefully…

Visualized where the ball was going to land…

Threw the ball…

And missed.

Brad groaned, then tried again, missing again.

Jenny was starting to giggle at this point, and took the last ball from Brad's hand, "Here, let me have a try, Brad"

Jenny activated her targeting, and aimed for the middle of the pile of cups, threw the ball...

And knocked them all down!

Jenny looked sweetly at Brad: "Pick your prize, Brad" she half mocked.

"I was supposed to get you the prize, Jen" He mumbled, making sure that only Jenny could hear him, as he looked through the plushies

"Well I have no use for plusies anyway Brad so you might as well have onnneeeeee…."she trailed off when she saw that before her, Brad was holding a miniature version of her, plushie. Jenny turned around blushing sapphire blue, wondering how Brad would treat it, 'hopefully not better than me' she mentally added.

"Why'd you get a miniature version of me?" she asked, generally curious.

His reply was short and touched Jenny at her robotic heart at the same time, " So I can also be with you whenever you are not here."

"Okay then, so what do you want to do next?" quizzed Jenny.

How about ice skating?" coaxed Brad.

"Sure Brad, I have built in skates so that would would save us money renting one, that's one reason to go" ' another is so I can be closer to you' she thought as well.

While Brad and Jenny were walking to the ice skating arena, Jenny had an unnerving feeling that someone was watching them. She swiftly turned around, using her zoom feature on her eyes to look at everyone that could be looking at them, but she found none.

"Jen Jen, are you okay?" uh,oh. Brad sounded concerned. Jenny reset the zoom on her eyes, then turned to look at him, "Uh yes, Brad, I'm… okay, just thought that someone was watching us"

"Let them watch us, I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, Jen." he assured, making Jenny feel happy that Brad is happy being open with the relationship.

They approached the ice rink, to the people known as "Ice Ice Baby". Since it was used all year round, it was an indoor building. They entered the building, and Brad rented out skates for a few hours. They quickly made their way onto the court, and went to a corner. Since Jenny had the built in skates, she also knew how to ice-skate. Brad on the other hand, was trying to impress Jenny, but was failing miserably to skate, and Jenny took notice

"You okay Brad?" She questioned, wondering why he wouldn't ask for help.

"I'm okay Jen, I can do this." Brad assured, which made Jenny realise that he was trying to impress her. After a few minutes of watching Brad falling down and getting back up again, she skated up to him.

"You can't skate, can you?" She spoke in a stern voice, which always made people tell the truth, and she knew that.

"No, I cannot" he slumped down on the wall. Jenny giggled a little bit, then picked up Brad with no effort, and grabbed his hand. "Just follow my lead" She instructed, to which Brad nodded to.

They started off slow, hand in hand, just skating around the outer ledge of the rink. Brad was enjoying having Jenny in his hand, even though she was only guiding him. After half an hour Brad started getting the hang of it, and for the next few hours, just skating, and talking about anything ; school, home, friends, and more.

After a few hours, Brad looked at his watch: 5:35. Since at five o'clock in winter it becomes dark, Brad had the time to ask the amusement park to prepare a special surprise for her. It was killing him that he couldn't give her, her first kiss. 'Soon' he thought. Not only Jenny could give him a good time.

"Hey Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Its getting dark, but there is _one_ more place that I want to go"

"And what is that?"

"The ferris wheel" Brad had to hide his excitement, 'Don't want to ruin the surprise' he thought.

'Sure Brad' Jenny replied.

Brad handed back the skates to the man, then, hand in hand, walked out the building. They were met with pure darkness, and Jenny got the feeling that she was being watched again. She ignored it thinking that it was a glitch, she would have to ask her mother about it later. They started walking over to the ferris wheel.

"Brad?"

"Yeah Jen?"

"Why _do_ you love me?"

"What?"

" _Why do you love_ _ **me**_ _?_ "

"Why would you ask that Jen?" Brad put his attention fully on her.

"Because due to my _past_ relationships, they have always ended badly, that made me think that if it wasn't them, it must be me. I didn't tell you about my crush on you because I thought it would make you dislike me for that fact, so I kept it silent. I didn't want my drives-for-heart to be broken again." tears started dripping from her eyes.

"Jenny…." Brad placed his hand onto her bottom side of her face, stroking away the tears that slid down. " I don't love you for your exterior, or your reputation, or that you are a superhero. No , I love you for who you are inside. Inside that armour casing and weaponry is a sweet girl, who is just trying to fit in and be a normal teenager, trying to find love. People dislike you for the fact that you are a robot, who they feel that protecting the world is more important than having your own life to live. I don't care about what other people think about you, it's your personality that counts. The fact that you are my neighbor is convenient as well, and that you would rather walk to school with me then fly, just makes me feel happy, and lets me know that there is someone that would care for me, even in the darkest times, even more so now that I know that she loves me back. You are different Jenny, and being different isn't such a bad thing."

Jenny had tears in her eyes, not of sadness, but of joy. Joy knowing that she had found someone who loves her for her, not anything more, and not anything less.

Beyond the bushes, Sheldon was watching their moves, and choosing a time of when he should strike, but more interested in why Brad and Jenny were heading to the ferris wheel, as far as he remembered, she didn't possess a love for anyone, right? He started to doubt himself, but remembered what she said to him: "Will never love you." 'no' he thought, 'she broke my heart, she will be destroyed.

Jenny and Brad swiftly walked over to the Ferris Wheel, and started waiting in line. When they got to the front Brad paid for two tickets. As Jenny started walking over to the seat, Brad looked over to the ticket man

"Tell the manager that operation Fire-Ferris is a go" he told the man.

The man picked up his walkie talkie, said the codename to the other person through it, and the person through the walkie talkie told the other man something that Brad couldn't hear. The man looked up at Brad.

"It's Ready"

Brad nodded back, then looked back to Jenny, who was looking at him. Brad hurried along to catch up with her, and both got into the cab.

"What took you?" Jenny asked, wondering why he talking to the man.

"Just asking him about something"

"About what?" 'crap I need to think of an excuse' Brad thought.

"Well….. I was talking to him about what they did after you were a ferris wheel for a day." 'great pulloff'

"Oh, okay" Jenny believed it, now only to wait…

On the upside of the ferris wheel, it suddenly stopped. Jenny became alarmed at this and tried to check what was wrong, but Brad stopped her.

"Brad, what are you doing? I need to see what's wrong"

"Jenny, there is nothing wrong with it" This puzzled Jenny.

"Why has it stopped then?"

"Just look forward"

Jenny did as she was told, and looked forward. After a few seconds fireworks starting appearing out of nowhere, and Jenny just watched them fascinated, while hugging Brad at the same time. After a minute, she turned to Brad.

" Did you know these were on today?" She questioned.

"I may of" he hinted.

"But they aren't shown anywhere on fliers that this was today"

"I know, look forward."

Jenny looked forward to see more fireworks in the sky, spelling out :"Brad & Jenny" followed with hearts on each side. Jenny looked at Brad with wide eyes.

"Brad, You did this?" Jenny put two and two together to realise why Brad was talking to the man.

"Yep" he swiftly replied, to which Jenny realised something

"Wait… in forty five minutes, you had time to get the outfit on, go out to pick flowers, get enough money to take me out, talk with the amusement staff to get fireworks spelling out our names together, and came to my house…. In just _forty five minutes_?"

"Amazing what love can make you do" he speaked, then leaned over to her. She leaned into

it, thinking this would be it.

They came closer….

And closer…..

Then, lips touched. They stilled for half a minute, eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of each other's lips on each other. Surprisingly to Brad, her lips were incredibly soft. He just put his hands behind her back, pulling her in closer. Jenny's circuits were malfunctioning, she had never felt this way before, and she did not want it to stop. Brad decided that he wouldn't try going tongue to tongue yet, he didn't feel comfortable doing it infront of people, even if they couldn't see him.

They eventually parted, just staring into each other's eyes. Brad just pulled her close and hugged her.

"I love you with all my heart Jenny, don't ever forget that. When you feel happy, or sad, I will be here for you, and I'm hoping that you would do the same for me. I would never leave you, or ditch you for someone else, because you are perfect, and for me. Nobody else but you would do for me. It's alright that your mom approves of me, and that you are my neighbor, it just makes us being together much, much easier. I want to stay by your side, and hopefully you would stay by my side as well, because I love you, and I know that you love me too."

"Oh Brad…." Jenny pulled Brad in for a tight hug. Brad didn't mind losing vital oxygen for his girlfriend's appreciation. Eventually the ferris wheel started up again, and Brad and Jenny got off.

"Before we end the date, may I walk you home?"

Jenny giggled a little, then extended her hand to him, to which he accepted.

Two blocks from the house, Jenny was talking to Brad about what they would be planning for the weekend, with Jenny wanting to do something with him, when she heard large thumping. They swiftly turned around to see Silver Shell staring down at her

"Sheldon, what are you doing here?" bleated Jenny

"Don't call me Sheldon, XJ9. you have lost that privilege"

"Why?"

"Why? WHY?!" He shouted "ALL I WANTED WAS YOUR LOVE, AND YOU DID NOTHING FOR ME. Now you should pay.." He finished in a dark tone of voice.

"What do you mea….." she got cut off as Silver Spike kicked her into a lampost. Brad ran over to her.

"JENNY, Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Jenny got off, and flew Brad to a nearby alley

"Wait here.. DON'T go anywhere. I mean it."

Jenny flew off back to Sheldon, while Brad watched from a distance.

"I cannot let anything happen to her, It would kill me if something happened."

Jenny flew straight into Sheldon's torso, knocking him down.

"Silver Shell, _What are you doing?_ " she hissed.

"It's not Silver Shell anymore, it sounded to nice of a name. Now, call me : Silver Spike"

"Still sounds stupid no matter how you put it" Brad yelled from his position

Sheldon huffed, then remembered something. "Thinking about Brad, why were you with him all day today?" He demanded.

"If you _must_ know, we were on a date" That seemed to annoy Sheldon even more

" **Him...You….DATE?!** "

"Um…. yes?" Jenny started stepping away, in fear of how he would react. Sheldon was getting more worked up by the minute.

"I've tried for ages to try and get a date with you, and **always** get refused, yet when he comes and asks you accept his proposal straight away!"

"Actually I asked him" she interrupted

That was the last straw for Sheldon. He grabbed Jenny by the throat and threw her into a wall. Jenny slid down it and fell to the ground with a thud. Jenny groaned, and tried to get up, but failed. She checked her internal Systems, and did a quick restart.

\- System Online -

\- Condition : Critical -

\- Areas need fixing : Leg1, Leg2, Arm1, Arm2 -

\- Welcome : XJ9 -

Jenny reawoke to see Sheldon hovering over her, rockets aimed.

"This is for all the times that you have ignored me. Every time that you have denied my love. For everything. Goodbye… Jenny" Sheldon's rockets started to warm up, getting ready to fire. Meanwhile in the alley, Brad ran out and jumped in front of Jenny.

" I won't let you hurt her Sheldon" He boomed.

"HAHA. what are _you_ going to do about it?" He laughed, and shoved Brad away. What Sheldon didn't expect is for Brad to jump onto Jenny as the rockets went towards her.

For a second there was an explosion…

Then another… but not of gunpowder, rather than blood. On Jenny, was what was left of him, the rest was on the entire street. People gasped loudly at what happened before their very eyes. Jenny went into so much shock that she used up all her RAM and shut down for the while. Sheldon was so shocked at what Brad just did that he backed away slowly, and flew away from the scene.


	6. More of a Question

Hello Guys!

Well, this is something different.

I did stop uploading in Nov/Dec of last year, and really don't know why.

Thing is, I have a 6th chapter done, but never uploaded it.

If anybody still reads this kind of stuff, just let me know. I will try and do more, my biggest problem I had was a full 1.5 k words a day first off and probably couldn't cope. I can try and do 5K words a week if you would like that, so let me know in the reviews section of this story, and I will at least upload paragraph 6.

Thanks

Jameser


End file.
